Situations occur wherein water leaks from a ceiling and causes damage to the room in which the ceiling is located. For example, in an apartment building or home, water can overflow from a bath or broken pipe. If the condition is not quickly corrected, the water will travel through the floor of the bathroom containing the overflowing bath or flow from the broken pipe to the ceiling of the floor below. This damages the ceiling of the room in the floor below. If the water reaching the ceiling is not contained it will flow from the ceiling into the room and cause further damage to the walls, floor and contents of the room. Also, pieces of the ceiling can become detached due to the water and cause further damage in the room.
A similar situation occurs when there is a roof leak. A heavy storm can produce substantial quantifies of water. Often times the roof cannot be repaired promptly and the room below the leaking roof can be severely damaged over a period of time. Therefore, a need exists for a device that can collect the water and debris from a ceiling and prevent damage to the room.